Lily och James
by Julia96
Summary: James och Lily går sitt sista år på Hogwarts och det är sista chansen för James att gå ut med henne. Kommer hon att vilja gå ut med honom eller inte. Kanske räker det med lite övertalning av hennes vänner.
1. Chapter 1

**James**

"Nå tagghorn tänker du fortsätta att satsa på Lily i år med, eller tänker du ge upp efter som hon aldrig skulle gå ut med dig?" Sa den svart hårige Sirius Black till sin vän.

"Nej i år kommer att gå ut med min det är jag säker på." Sa James Potter självsäkert.

"Lycka till." Pep Peter Pettigrew.

"På tal om mat borde inte mat vagnen vara här snart?" Sa Sirius.

"Jo, men var är måntand?" Frågade James.

"Han sitter ju hos prefekterna som han har gjort sen femte året din dumme..." Började Sirius men av bröt sig när mat vagnen kom. När dom sedan satte sig ner med godiset och hade börjat äta kom Remus.

"Hej" Remus satte sig ner och tog en chokladgroda från James. "Har du sett Lily än?" Samtidigt som han sa det gick hon förbi deras kupe.

"Nu har jag det, kom." Han reste sig och gick ut i tid för att se den röd håriga flickan försvinna in i en kupe. Han gick efter. Han tittade in och så den röd håriga flickan sitta och prata med Sarah Harrison, Alice Marvin och Mary Brown.

"Hej Lily! Vill du gå ut med mig?" Sa James så fort han kom in.

"Potter när ska du fatta att jag inte vill gå ut med dig?" Sa Lily Evans.

"Det kommer jag aldrig att fatta. Jag finns i fem kupéer bort om du ändra dig." Svarade James och vände sig om och gick ut.

**Lily**

* * *

"Han är ju makalös." Utropade Lily så fort dörren stängts. "efter alla gånger så kan han inte fatta att jag inte vill."

"Jo du vill visst men du vågar inte säga det eller hur?" Sa Sarah med en glimt i ögat. Och där var tjabbet igång.

"Kan ni vara tysta jag kom på en sak." Ropade Alice för att överrösta pratet. "Jo Lily vill ju inte gå ut med James, men om hon gör det så kan vill lova att aldrig tjata på henne igen, vilken hon vill gå ut med eller bli ihop med, om hon går ut med James den första helgen det är Hogsmeade. Nå... Vad tycker ni? Alice log ett strålande leende.

"Jag tycker det ät fantastiskt." Sa Sarah och Mary nickade instämmande. Lily såg på deras ivriga ansikten. Hon suckade.

"Okej jag går med på det. Jag slipper väl aldrig annans." Dom jublade.

"Vänta lite, nu måste du gå till James och fråga om han vill gå ut med dig." Skrattade Mary. Lily stannade upp mitt i rörelsen.

"Va? Vänta nu lite måste jag gå och fråga det?" Lily så förskräckt ut.

"Ta det lugnt jag kan fråga åt dig om du vill." Sa Mary. Lily blängde på henne. "Men allvarligt det är inga problem, jag kan faktiskt fråga om du är rädd.

"Jag är inte rädd!" Sa Lily. "Jag kan gå fråga han nu om ni vill." Lily reste sig upp och gick till deras kupé. Hon tog ett lugnande andetag och gick in.

"Hej James jag har ångrat mig jag vill prova att gå ut med dig." Sa Lily. James sken upp.

"Menar du allvar?" James såg frågande på henne.

"Jag gör faktiskt det." James stod stil ett ögonblick sedan började hoppa runt och sjunga: "Jag ska ut med Lily, jag ska ut med Lily."

"Härligt!" Sa Lily ironiskt. "Tack ska ni ha."

"Ingen orsak!" Sa dom i kör. Dom började skratta. Lily suckade och drog med sig dom ut ur kupén. När dom var tillbaka i kupén knackade det på dörren.

"Det är säkert James igen." Sa Lily och reste sig för att öppna men när hon öppnade dörren var det inte James varma ögon hon möte utan ett par kalla, svarta ögon…

* * *

Snälla kommentera…


	2. Chapter 2

"_Det är säkert James igen." Sa Lily och reste sig för att öppna men när hon öppnade dörren var det inte James varma ögon hon möte utan ett par kalla, svarta ögon… _

"Sev?" Sa Lily. Dom svarta ögonen fortsatte att blänga på henne. "Vad..?"

"Är det sant som rycket säger?" Lily såg förvånade ut som hon inte förstod vad han sa. "Är det sant att du har gått med på att gå ut med James?" Lily såg på Severus med plågad min.

"Sev…"började hon. "Jag... varför bryr du dig? Det är ju bara en gång."

"Det kan hända mycket på en gång." Han tystnade. "Det kommer att bli fler och det vet du med." Sedan vände han sig och gick.

"Severus snälla låt mig förklara. Severus!" Han var borta. Hon kände hur tårarna började rinna. Detta var slutet på deras vänskap det var hon säker på. Hon andades djupt några gånger och torkade bort tårarna sen gick hon tillbaka in i kupén.

"Vad det James?" Frågade Alice nyfiket. Lily såg på dem medan tårarna rann, hon kunde inte stoppa dom.

"Lily vad är det?" Sa Sarah oroligt. Hon reste sig upp och kramade Lily. "Var det James?"

"Nej… d-det var Seve… Severus", stammade Lily mellan gråten.

"Såja, såja. Vad ville han?" Sa Sarah medan hon strök Lily över håret.

"Vi är inte v- vänner längre."

"Va? Jo det klart ni är. Ni har ju alltid varit vänner", sa Alice. Lily skakade på huvudet.

"Nej inte alltid. Han har alltid varit arg för att James gillar mig", sa Lily. "Han har alltid sagt att jag inte får gå ut med honom." Dom tittade på henne med stora ögon.

**James:**

"Asså kan ni fatta jag ska ut med Lily Evans", sa James för hundrade gången.

"Jag är lika förvånad som du Taggis", sa Sirius. "Hon har liksom alltid varit anti-James och hux flux så vill hon gå ut med dig."

"Inte alltid, eller? Hon har väl gillat mig lite?" Frågade James.

"Käre Tagghorn, hon har aldrig gillat dig. Försök förstå det", sa Sirius. "Någon som vill spela Knallkort?"

"Jag vill!" Sa James, han vände sig om och började rota runt i kofferten och rotade runt efter en kortlek.

Stora salen var belyst som vanligt och borden stod på sina platser när marodörerna anlände.

"Vad ska vi sitta?" Frågade Remus. Han tittade sig omkring.

"Jag tror jag vet var", sa Sirius och tittade mot platserna vid Lily. James och de andra slog sig mer vid Lily och började prata.

"Kan dom skynda sig med sorteringen jag håller på att dö av hunger", sa James.

"Jag håller med", sa Sirius och tittade runt i salen.

"Tanker in alltid på mat?" Frågade Mary. Alice skrattade.

"Jo, jag tänker ofta på Lily", sa James. De vände huvudet för att titta på Lily som blivit röd om kinderna.

"Okej, visst. Tack James", sa Lily.

"Det var så lite", log James. Just som han sa det öppnades portarna och första års eleverna kom in med Professor McGonagall i täten.

"Äntligen är den över", suckade Sirius. Alla i salen tystnade och vände blickarna mot lärarbordet.

"Välkomna till ett nytt år på Hogwarts, men låt oss nu hugga in", sa Professor Dumbledore. Borden fylldes med härlig mat och alla började plocka ut sig.

"Mm vad gott", sa James och klappade sig på magen. "När tror in efterrätten kommer?" Just som han sa det kom det massvis med läckra efterrätter. James tog en stor bit sirapstårta. Dumbledore reste sig upp och det blir åter tyst.

"Nybörjarna bör veta att skogen på skolans mark är förbjudet område för elever – och några av våra äldre elever borde också veta det vid det här lagret. Nr Filch har bett mig att för, som han säger, fyrahundratrettiotredje gången påminna samtliga elever om att trolldomsutövning inte är tillåtet i korridorerna…"

"Att han ska ta upp det varje år", sa Sirius medan dom gick upp till uppehållsrummet.

"Ja men…" började Remus men James avbröt honom

"Vad är lösenordet?" Sa James.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia", sa Remus och porträttet svängde upp.

"Jag är dödstrött", sa James och gäspade. "Kom vi går och lägger oss."

Dagarna flöt på och läxorna ökade, men det var inte det som bekymrade Lily, det som bekymrade Lily var den 27 september när det var hogsmeade besök, träffen med James. James verkade också mer nervös. Han visste att det var sista chansen som han skulle få. Inte ens quidditch kunde få bort hans tankar om Lily och träffen.

Kom igen nu James. Du kan bättre än så här. Tänkte James under en quidditch träning.

"okej, det var en bra träning idag. Om vi fortsätter så kommer vi att vinna", sa James till sitt lag. Han suckade. Det är en dag till det var hogsmeade. Han gick sakta upp till uppehållsrummet. Hans tankar var fortfarande på Lily när han gick och la sig.

"Mary!" ropade Lily. "Jag behöver hjälp att välja kläder."

"Visst. Jag tycker att du ska ha det gröna linnet som passar till dina ögon, och ett par svarta byxor", sa Mary hon tittade sig runt i sovsalen. "Ja, du kan få låna mitt halsband om du vill."

"Okej"

"Får jag fixa ditt hår", bad Sarah som just kom in i rummet.

"Om du vill", sa Lily men skyndade sig att säga: "Men det får inte vara så avancerat, okej? Lily tittade skarpt på henne.

"Visst jag kan göra en fin inbakad fläta", sa Sarah. Lily nickade. "bra du kommer att bli så fin. När ska in mötas?"

"äh… jag vet inte." sa Lily.

"Jag kan gå och fråga han", erbjöd sig Mary.

"Nej, jag kan göra det själv", sa Lily. Hon gick ner till uppehållsrummet men James var inte där.

"Hej Sirius. Vet du var James är?" undrade Lily.

"Jag tror att han gick och la sig", svarade Sirius. "Vad det något speciellt du ville han?"

"Ja, jag tänkte fråga när vi ska mötas imorgon", sa Lily.

"Jag kan gå och fråga han om du vill", sa Sirius. "Jag har ändå en hämnd att ta igen." Han log ett busigt leende.

"Visst, säg att han ska komma ner." Han gick upp för trappan och innan han gick in fyllde han en hink med iskallt vatten. Han smög sakta fram till den sovande James och hällde vattnet. James for upp ur sängen. När han så Sirius tag han tag i närmsta kudde och kastade på honom och kuddkriget var igång.

"Stopp, stopp", Skrattade Sirius. "Lily vill att du ska komma ner." James stannade upp.

"Vill hon?" Sirius nickade. "Det har du minsann varit tyst om" James reste sig och plockade bort fjärdarna. Sen rusade han ut.

"Hej Lily, vad ville du?" Frågade James.

"jo, vi bestämde inte någon tid tills imorgon", svarade Lily.

"Vi kan mötas vi tio borta vid stora porten, om du vill", sa James. Lily log.

"Visst, tio blir bra. Vi ses då." Hon vände sig om och sprang upp till flickornas sovsal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lily**

"Skynda er, jag kommer för sent", sa Lily stressat. Hon tittade på klockan, tio i.

"Ta det lugnt du hinner", sa Mary medan hon flätade håret. "så nu är jag klar." Lily tog på sig skona och kramade om dem innan hon sprang iväg.

`Puh han har inte kommit än` tänkte Lily. Hon stannade och hämtade andan.

"Hej Lily!" ropade James.

"Hej", sa Lily.

"Vad fin du är", sa James.

"Tack, du med", mumlade Lily generat. "öh… ska vi gå eller?" James nickade och började sakta gå mot hogsmeade.

`han är faktiskt ganska söt och gullig.´ tänkte Lily.

"Kommer du och tittar på quidditch matchen på söndag?" undrande James.

"Öh va? Jag tror det, om…" Hon tystnade.

"Om vad då?" undrade James nyfiket

"Om du vill att jag ska komma." mumlade Lily.

"Ja jag vill jätte gärna att du ska komma" Det blev en stunds tystnad.

"Vad vill du gå, tre kvastar eller?" Frågade James.

"Vi kan ta tre kvastar om du vill?" svarade Lily. "Jag kan ta ett bord om du beställer"

"Visst, vad vill du ha?" undrade James.

"Jag tar bagett och en kaffe", sa Lily. James gick bort och beställde.

"James får jag fråga dig en sak?" frågade Lily när James kom tillbaka med maten.

"Visst", sa James och tog en tugga av sin bagett.

"Varför ville du gå ut med mig?" Lily tittade på honom.

"Jag tror det var för dina ögon" James pausade. "första gången dom tittade i mina ögon så visste jag att jag aldrig skulle få se så vackra ögon igen, jag visste att jag skulle kunna gå genom eld och vatten för dom" Lily så på honom och ett par tårar rann sakta ner för kinden på henne.

"Åh James…"

"Lily snälla, se på mig. Jag har förändras, jag har mognat", sa James.

"Ja, James det värka faktiskt så", Hon log. "Jag är glad att jag gick med på att gå ut med dig. Först var jag nervös för att gå ut med dig, men du är lika lätt att umgås med som Alice, Mary eller Sarah, jag trodde inte att vi skulle bli så bra vänner. För en del är det ju så att man är vänner men man kan ändå inte prata om allt." Hon tystnade

"Jag förstå vi är vänner", sa James.

"Du värkar inte så glad över att vi är vänner", Lily så på honom. "Du ville kanske att vi skulle vara mer än vänner." James tittade på henne.

"Jag hade hoppats på det, men jag är nöjd bara jag få vara nära dig", sa James.

"James, jag vet nu att du har mognat så jag skulle kunna prova att vara tillsammans med dig, om du vill?" Hon log.

"Så nu är vi tillsammans?" Han tittade på henne.

"Ja nu är vi tillsammans."

Lily och James gick längs vägen hand i hand medan dom pratade. Dom pratade om hur dom hade det hemma, i skolan, vilket favorit godis osv. Dom gick in på Zonkos skämtartiklar, godisbaronen, scrivenshalfts fjäderpennebutik.

"Ska vi gå tillbaka nu?" undrade Lily.

"Visst, det börja bli kallt." Dom började sakta gå upp till skolan.

"James, jag tycker det har varit mysigt idag", sa Lily.

"Jag med", instämde James. Dom stod tysta en stund sen sa Lily: "Jo jag…" Hon avbröt sig för ett par kalla läppar trycktes mot sina, hon vet inte hur länge dom stod där och kysstes men hon vet att det var ett av dom bästa ögonblicken i hennes liv.

* * *

"Vad då Kysstes ni?" undrade Mary nyfiket. Mary, Alice och Sarah satt på Lilys säng och ville veta varenda detalj. Lily svarade med ett leende.

"Ah jag visste det, jag visste det", jublade Sarah.

"Och vem har du att tacka?" undrade Alice.

"Jag har er att tack för att jag har den underbara pojkvännen", skrattade Lily.

* * *

"Asså, jag är faktiskt förvånad. Sa hon bara så nu är vi tillsammans eller?" Sirius tittade på honom.

"Hon sa typ att vi skulle prova att vara tillsammans", sa James.

"häftigt, det trodde jag aldrig att ni skulle bli tillsammans", sa Sirius.

"Sirius var är måntand?" undrade James och såg sig omkring.

"James det är du-vet-vad ikväll", mumlade Sirius tyst.

"Just det, jag ska bara prata med Lily sen kan vi gå", sa James.

"Du kan inte berätta det för henne James", sa Sirius allvarligt.

"Nej jag ska inte det, jag lovar", sa James och gick bort till Lily. "Du Lily kan jag få prata med dig lite?"

"Visst", sa Lily. Hon reste sig och följde med James en bit bort. "Vad är det?"

"Jo, jag ska iväg ikväll så vi ses väl imorgon?" James tittade på henne. Han önskade att han kunde berätta sanningen för henne.

"Jag förstå att du måste hjälpa Remus", Han stelnade till. "James jag vet att Remus är en varulv, det har jag vetat sen fjärde klass."

"Tack, jag hatar att ljuga för dig", sa James. "Vi ses imorgon", han gav henne en snabb puss sen stack han.

* * *

"Vilken natt", suckade James.

"Ledsen, var jag så hemsk?" undrade Remus.

"Nej då Måntand." Lugnade Sirius. Han tystnade när Lily och hennes vänner kom.

"Hej vad pratar ni om?" undrade Lily. James tittade på henne. "åh…" Det blev tyst.

"Har ni gjort McGonagalls Uppgift än?" sa Lily för att bryta tystnaden.

"Nej, jag har inte gjort den än. Kan du hjälpa mig med den på rasten?" sa James en aning för ivrigt. Dom log mot varandra.

"Visst, det gör jag gärna. Någon annan som behöver hjälp?" undrade Lily.

"Nej, jag tycker att ni ska vara ensamma", sa Mary. Lily himlade med ögonen.

"Kom det är lika bra att gå till lektionen nu, vad har vi?" frågade Sirius.

"Vi har Försvar mot svartkonster", sa Lily.

* * *

Snälla Kommentera…


	4. Chapter 4

_Tiden går och det närmar sig jul. Lily och marodörerna har bestämt sig för att stanna._

"Lily lova att skriva", ber Alice när dem står vid tåget som ska ta dom hem till och London.

"Jag lovar, jag kommer att sakna er", säger Lily ger dem en kram till.

"Vi ses nästa år", sa Mary och ler. Lily stannar och tittar efter tåget sen börjar hon gå tillbaka till skolan. Det är hennes första jul med James.

`Det kommer att bli den bästa julen någonsin.´ tänker Lily. När Lily kom tillbaka till skolan satte hon sig in en fåtölj nära brasan och började läsa Hogwarts historia.

* * *

"God morgon, sötnos", viskade James i Lilys öra.

"God morgon", sa Lily och kysste James. "sover dom andra än?"

"Nej, jag tror att dom har lite mycket att gör nu?" sa James med ett litet flin.

"Vad är det som har hänt?" Hon så på han.

"Jo Sirius hällde lite kallt vatten på Måntand, och av någon andledning blev han arg på Sirius och började jag honom", sa James. Lily suckade.

"Ja jag är väl inte så förvånad." Just som hon sa det kom Remus, Peter och Sirius ner.

"God morgon", sa Lily.

"God skulle jag inte kalla den", sa Remus surt.

"Kom igen Måntand det var ju bara ett skämt", flinade Sirius.

"Visst jag förlåter dig, men räkna med en hämnd", sa Remus.

"Du slingersvans ska vi spela knallkort?" frågar Sirius.

"Okej" pep Peter. Remus suckade och tog fram en bok och började läsa.

"Du James, kan jag få fråga dig en sak som jag har undrat över länge?" frågade Lily

"Visst vad som hälst", sa James och smekte hennes kind.

"Vad är det för smeknamn ni har? Betyder dom något?" Hon log mot honom.

"jo… ett ögonblick", han reste sig upp och viskade något i Remus öra. Remus nickade långsamt.

"Lily du måste lova att inte säga något okej?" sa James.

"Jag lovar", Sirius och Peter tittade upp.

"Det är så att vi – det vill säga jag, Sirius och Peter – är animagusar", Lily tittade på honom. "Jag är en kronhjort, Sirius en hund och Peter en råtta.

"Men… nej det går inte", Lily tittade på dem. "Allvarligt?"

"Allvarligt", sa Sirius.

"Men varför?"

"Därför att dom ska kunna hålla mig sällskap", sa Remus allvarligt.

"Men du kan ju skada dem", sa Lily

"Lily tror du inte att vi har tänkt på det, vi vet vilken fara vi utsätter oss för", sa Sirius lika allvarligt som Remus.

"Jag ska inte lägga mig i", sa Lily. "Visst nu vet jag vad era smeknamn betyder", Det blev tyst.

"Lily vill du gå på skolbalen med mig?" frågade James plötsligt.

"Det kan jag väl, men är det inte typ tre månader kvar?" sa Lily sakta.

"Jo, men du är så vacker så någon skulle lätt kunna fråga före mig", sa James.

"Tack James, du är också vacker", Hon reste sig upp och gav han en puss. "Jag ska bara bort till biblioteket, jag kommer sen."

"Okej, jag stannar här och spela schack med Tramptass", sa James. Hon skrattade när hon gick ut med väskan över axlen. Hon gick sakta mot biblioteket.

"Gör du redan läxorna?" sa en röst bakom henne. Hon vände sig snabbt om, bakom henne stod Dean Zeller, hennes f.d pojkvän. "skrämde jag dig?"

"Ja lite, vad gör du här?" sa Lily. Hon tittade misstänksamt på han.

"Jag har bara lite att fråga dig", sa Dean.

"Vad då?"

"Jo jag vet inte vad som hände med oss", började Han sakta, "men jag undra om du vill gå på skolbalen med mig i mars?"

"Dean, jag vet inte om du vet det men, jag är tillsammans med James och jag lovade att gå med han. Jag är ledsen", sa Lily ärligt.

"Okej", sa Dean, "jag förstår, det är lugn" Han vände sig om och gick med snabba steg ut.

* * *

"James vad är det? Hon sa ju att hon skulle till biblioteket", sa Sirius när James hoppade upp från fåtölj igen.

"Ja men…" Han tystnade, "jag ska bara kolla, okej"

"Varför tror du hon skulle ha någon annan?" frågade Remus. James suckade.

"Jag vet inte… men då skadar det inte att se efter, jag ska bara hämta läxa så kan jag säga att jag ville ha den gjord", han sprang upp till pojkarnas sovsal och var tillbaka efter en minut.

"James, detta är en dålig idé…" började Sirius men James var redan ute ut uppehållsrummet och på väg till biblioteket. Han sprang hela vägen till biblioteket. Han smög sakta in och gömde sig bakom en bokhylla. Där satt Lily och pratade med Dean. Han kände att han var nära kok punkten.

´vem tror han att han är den där Zeller´ tänkte James.

" Jo jag vet inte vad som hände med oss", hörde James honom säga. "men jag undrar…"

´jag kan inte stanna här längre´ tänkte han. Han smög sakta ut genom biblioteket.

* * *

"James var har du varit?" frågade Lily när han äntligen kom tillbaka till uppehållsrummet. Han såg på henne.

"Varför frågar du? Du har väl haft annat för dig", sa James surt.

"Vad då, James vad pratar du om", började Lily

"Jag så dig med Dean Zeller, från Hufflepuff, ni hade det väl mysit på ett lilla möte i biblioteket", sa James högt. Lily såg på han.

"Vad prater du om?" sen gick det upp ett ljus för Lily. "Jag trodde att du hade förändrats, men du är ju fortfarande en tjockskalle", sa Lily, "det är slut", hon vände sig och började gå mot flickornas sovsal. "Föresten så vill jag inte gå med dig på balen", sen var hon borta.

"Bra nu kan du gå med gulliga Dean prinsen istället", vrålade James efter henne. "Jag går och lägger mig, god natt", Vännerna tittade på varandra med en låt-honom-va-blick.

* * *

När Lily kom upp till sovsalen kom tårarna.

`Varför hade han kommit till bibliotketet. Allt hade ju varit perfekt i mellan dem, jag hade ju inte sakt eller gjort något och ändå trodde han att jag fortfarande var kär in Dean´ tänkte Lily surt. Hon suckade.

"Vad ska jag göra nu?" sa Lily halv högt till sig själv. Hon stod stilla en stund sen kom hon på att hon kunde skriva och berätta den nya händelsen för Alice, Mary och Sarah.

_Hej!_

_Hur mår du? Hur är det hemma? Här har det hänt stora saker. Allt var perfekt men det ändrade sig lika fort som när man släcker en lampa. Jag gick till biblioteket för att göra läxan som vi fått av proffessor Snigelhorn, men när jag satt dår kom ingen mindre än Dean Zeller. Han frågade om jag ville gå på balen med honom men jag hade redan lovat James att gå med honom, så jag sa det, han blev lite besviken och gick därifrån. Men när jag kom tillbaka visade det sig att James hade lyssnat lite på samtalet. Han trodde att jag sa ja till Dean att gå på balen med honom också lite bla, bla och så var det slut med oss._

_Jag hoppas du får en bra jul._

_Kram Lily_


End file.
